


Каждой твари по паре

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Helga_Mareritt



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Slice of Life, maybe au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: Терпение Сигрюн иссякло: развели тут дом свиданий!«Уж от тебя-то не ожидала!»
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström, Reynir Árnason/Onni Hotakainen, Sigrun Eide/Mikkel Madsen
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Каждой твари по паре

**Author's Note:**

> Бэкграунд: каде оказалось трудноуловимым, команда пробегала по лесам до холодов и снега и осталась зимовать в Каяани.

Комната, в общем-то довольно просторная, начинала казаться тесной: Сигрюн вышагивала из стороны в сторону, случайно или намеренно перекрывая подступы к двери, и если кто-то из команды и не хотел слушать её прочувствованную речь — бежать было некуда. 

— Я закрывала глаза на то, что Лалли спит на кровати Эмиля, и на всю эту возню под одеялом. На «случайно» запертую дверь и то, что принести дрова из сарая — это дело на пять минут, а не полчаса.  
Лалли смотрел на неё с настолько недоумённо-наивным видом, что можно было поверить, будто он до сих пор из шведско-норвежской речи понимает в лучшем случае своё имя. 

Эмиль возмущённо — но тихо, чтобы Сигрюн не услышала, — фыркнул, потому что полчаса ушли на то, чтобы откопать дверь дровяного сарая после ночного снегопада, и раскрасневшимся он был по той же причине, а что поцеловались пару раз — это не считается. 

Сигрюн, впрочем, вообще не обращала внимания, кто и как её слушает. 

— На то, что когда Онни помогает Рейниру расчесывать волосы после сауны, возвращаются они под утро…

Рейнир, который считал, что никто не замечает, когда они возвращаются, нервно теребил кончик косы. Онни не был столь наивен, чтобы думать, что никто не заметит, и просто молчал. Его волновало только мнение Лалли, а тот выдал своё «И вот это ты выбрал? Но как знаешь, дело твоё» ещё в начале зимы, и эту тему больше не поднимал. 

Патетично и обличающе Сигрюн воздела руку, указывая на виновницу своего недовольства:

— Но ты, Киса! — ещё пара шагов, ещё пара драматичных взмахов руками. То, что в руках нет ножа или пистолета, несомненно, радовало всех присутствующих. — От тебя я такого не ожидала! Как ты могла! Когда ты вообще успела?! 

Киса только чуть повела ушами. Она возлежала на коленях у Миккеля, который пять минут назад подтвердил, что округлилась она вовсе не потому, что её кормят все, кому не лень, и, _разумеется_ , из норвежской речи поняла только своё имя. 

Миккель лениво размышлял, найдёт ли Сигрюн виновника, и если да, то в какой форме потребует алименты. (И немного о том, что сегодня надо будет выгнать Рейнира причёсываться в дом, потому что третий раз подряд занимать сауну после общей помывки — это уже безобразие, другим тоже надо. И нечего тут.)


End file.
